Fate
by GilmoreFan
Summary: Lorelai and Luke tried to make their relationship work, but it wasn't the right time. Chris is back in her life but when it comes down to the end will she be able to decide?
1. Chapter 1

__

3 Years Ago

"Do we even have a relationship anymore? We crashed and burned!" It was painful to say but she knew it was true.

"Well why can't we fix it? I want to fix it." He asked her.

"I don't think we can." She said in a whisper. Tears stained her face. He hated seeing her like this. The runny lines of mascara were practically perminate. She walked over to him and sobbed into his shirt.

"When did we fall apart?" She asked him. She felt them both sink into the sofa. He lied back and she lied on top of him. "When did we allow fate to destroy us? We were meant for each other."

"I don't know." He cooed into her ear. "I don't know."

"It hurts. What will they say?"

"I know. Shh, it doesn't matter what they say."

"I want things to be the same." They both silently agreed that nothing would ever be the same. He held her close and they fell asleep together on the couch.


	2. ChrisFreeVirginity

_Shortly after that night they had each gotten a lawyer and had left with all their original belongings. They each signed a paper making their "I Do's" "I Don'ts". Remembering the agreement he had with the town Luke packed up the diner and moved out, leaving the building to Lorelai. _

_**Flashback**_

_**"Fine. In case of a breakup, I'll move. I'll close up Luke's Diner, I'll go far, far away, and that way you won't have to choose, okay? Every section in town can be pink."**_

_**End Flashback**_

_She didn't know he had done so. It was in the middle of the night. He merely left a sign on the door reading. Luke's is closed! Ask new owner when sales will resume! Lorelai wallowed for a week and a half. She barely ate. After she had thought about it for a while she called the one person who maybe able to fix it._

_"Hey." He said. It was his cell phone so he knew who it was instantly._

_"We got a divorce." She cried into the phone._

_"Lor, I'm so sorry." He felt bad for her. She was the woman who gave birth to his first child. Lorelai Gilmore the strongest woman he knew of._

_"I don't know what to do." _

_"Was it a mutual thing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good because otherwise I'd have to kick his ass." She smiled and he heard her give a small laugh._

_"Could you... Would you mind coming over? I mean I know we aren't together I just can't stand being alone. I would call Rory but she has class."_

_"Sure, just let me find a decent baby-sitter."_

_"All right." She replied. _

_When he arrived, just after Lorelai had finished cleaning the tissues off the floor, he gave her a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. They watched movies, talked, and ate junk food. It was just like when they were kids. By the end of the night Lorelai had almost forgotten about Luke. Without thinking she kissed Chris softly. He tasted exactly like she remembered. He kissed just like he had when they left off. They continued kissing and before she knew it she had lost her 2 and a half-year 'Chris-free-virginity'._


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

Hey everybody… So here's kind of an update on what's up with me and why I am sulking and probably won't get around to writing anything for a little while…

We got a new computer and it doesn't have a slot for a floppy disk …

SO I have basically had to redo all my new chapters from scratch… anyway… I have part of the Tattoo story made but I don't know if I am going to redo it or not especially after the tragic news I heard about Alexis and Milo…

It breaks my heart to tell you all that the young couple of 4 years have decided to call it quits… I didn't believe it when I heard it but several authorized entertainment websites have said that the twos break up was on television and had been authorized by her publicist. In fact I did see part of the story that was on T.V. saying that Alexis Bledel was single. At the time I thought that the people were stupid and must have never heard of Milo Ventimiglia, but when I had noticed on the internet that the E! Online had been the one with the news I knew I was wrong. Since I had missed the beginning of the story I had apparently missed their mention of the couple splitting up, thus leaving her single… Sigh, I honestly thought that they were the best couple ever and truly envied what seem like such a happy relationship. I don't know who did the breaking up or if it was mutual but many people are saying that there may be a forming relationship between Matt and Alexis due to what looks seems like a connection on and off screen.

I hope they get back together because I am really upset as you may be able to tell. Life is precious and every second counts so I hope they don't take too long to realize that they were made for each other and that they love each other! You can see it! The chemistry during their performances is unbelievable and you can really feel it. They make it seem real because it is.

That all I have to say on the matter.

Luv Ya!

- GilmoreFan


End file.
